


Wile and The Road Runner.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Writing, Headcanon, Love Poems, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sexual Metaphors, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: You asked for it.
Relationships: Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner
Kudos: 11





	Wile and The Road Runner.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Ah yes, The Coyote and The Road Runner. Everyone knows them together and never apart. Sure, one can point out the times canines gave chase to bunny rabbits. Yet I will note that that's not exactly the iconic pairing. Let me wax on as your candles kindles. 

To what is Wile E. Coyote without The Roadrunner? To what ends is this chase? To why does the bird dash in this dusty road? 

I think I've got the answers. It's all so very simple and yet needlessly complex. 

While The Road Runner would barely notice in that little bird brain, Wile E. Coyote would be without purpose. He is a fanatic, I will remind you. Obsessed. Possessed. Driven. Devoted. Everything reminds him of that birdie.... I feel like I'm not making my point. 

Let Me tell you something that didn't happen, Reader. 

The memory is likely false. A pattern made in patchwork quilt sew together to explain an unasked question. 

To get her, together. Odd words sometimes. 

The episode that probably never happen or at the very least not like my memory said. The Coyote catches The Roadrunner... Yeah. Just grabs him. 

I can't say exactly how but, I think he used the bird seed trick. What I remember much better is the aftermath. Wile wandered the desert, seemly unsatisfied and guilty. Then there a Meep Meep in the distance. He jumped and looked around, expecting the bird but seeing none. Wile E. makes his way to the road and hears Meep Meep again but it's actually a truck. He is surprised by this. Then the truck runs him over. 

The Coyote tries to find something else to catch but there's no other Roadrunners, at least not like his. Also the truck keeps running him over at the worse possible moments. The truck seems to haunt him. No matter where he goes it makes that noise and also runs him over. So he tries to crash it, You know. Paint a tunnel, the truck goes through but he can't. Anyways this truck is driving him up the wall because it sounds so much like The Roadrunner. That and all through the episode it keeps running him over. 

Eventually, he just steps in front of the truck on purpose. He is on the window and he sees inside, The bird is driving. The episode ends. 

I don't think The Roadrunner was really driving the truck the whole thing, I think Wile E. Coyote went off the rock after finally catching him. He just thought that the truck was somehow the bird because Beep Beep sounds like Meep Meep. His life is a painful butterfly effect and what's keeping him here is That damn Roadrunner. If he ever really got it, he would be without purpose or meaning in a cruel life. Perhaps if he could see that it was never really about food, it was the chase. That this whole thing he loved The Road Runner and the feeling was mutual. 

A bit of a reach, yes, but I like my personal theory. 

Hope you enjoyed. 

That's all Folks!


End file.
